


Flame Dahlia

by DragonessDreams



Series: Promnis week 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonessDreams/pseuds/DragonessDreams
Summary: Promnis week day two: Hanahaki | One of them confesses their love during a life or death situationPrompto knows that he really should tell Ignis how he feels. But there never seems to be a good time.And now he can't ignore it anymore...





	Flame Dahlia

_The symbolic meaning of the dahlia in the Victorian language of flowers has survived. When given as a gift, the dahlia flower expresses sentiments of dignity and elegance. It is also the symbol of a commitment and bond that lasts._

~

Prompto carefully picked the up the flower that lay between his feet. Blood was spattered across the petals and stem, but it didn’t take away the beauty of the flower itself, soft red and orange petals fluttering slightly in the breeze.

  
Flame Dahlia. Meaning dignity and elegance. A perfect representation of the man they were for.

  
Prompto glanced around the rock he was leaning against, over to where Ignis stood cooking. Ignis. Fire. To match the pattern of colours on the Dahlia. A pained smile crept onto Prompto’s face as his eyes flicked between the flower he held in his hand, and the Royal Advisor. Just his luck, to fall in love with the most unattainable person on Eos.

  
Prompto sighed, turning away to face out into the night. He could hear daemons in the trees near the haven, harsh cries no longer causing him fear while he was with his friends. Prompto snorted, idly stroking the petals of the flower as he mused. More petals lay scattered across the rocky ground beneath him, along with what looked like an unhealthy amount of coughed-up blood.

  
The petals had started shortly after they'd started out on the road trip, while they were stuck in Hammerhead waiting for repairs. Prompto hadn’t told anyone, not wanting to take away from the excitement of being in their way to Altissia, to Luna. He’d figured he could tell Ignis how he felt there, or maybe just find a doctor who could perform the surgery to remove the flowers at their roots. He’d quickly changed his mind in that regard. He didn’t want to forget.

  
After they lost their home, the petals had become irrelevant. The quest to find the Royal arms and gain covenants with the astrals became more important than a few red and orange petals. Until the petals became more and more and then, a few days ago, when full-grown flowers started forcing their way out as he coughed. Prompto ignored the looks that were directed his way whenever he scurried to the edge of havens, hand clapped over his mouth as he coughed uncontrollably.

  
A quiet _wark_ over his shoulder made Prompto jump. His yellow chocobo Goldie tipped her head to the side, curious. Prompto huffed, reaching up with his empty hand to scratch under her chin; to which Goldie let out a happy sound, tilting her head up for more scritches. Chuckling quietly at the chocobo, Prompto looked back down at the flower. The blood that had been on the petals and stem before had completely been wiped off by his idle fingers, leaving only the flower. Beautiful. Perfect. Not a hint as to how it came into the world marked it in its glory.

  
Goldie warked in annoyance, Prompto not having realised that he’d stopped petting her as his attention went back to the flower in his hand. With a huff, the chocobo snatched the flower out of his hand and darted across the haven.

  
“Hey!” Prompto lurched out from behind the rock, sprinting after Goldie to retrieve the flower. Goldie ran a few quick laps of the haven, wings flapping as she jumped over the fire – heedless of the yells directed her way at the action – and hopped to a stop by Ignis. The Advisor had a handful of her favourite greens in hand, and was quickly able to convince the bird to drop the Dahlia into his hand in exchange for them. Prompto skidded to stop next to him, hands braced against his knees as he felt the urge to cough start to take over.

  
“Are you alright Prompto?”

  
Prompto waved his hand, praying he wouldn’t start coughing again. _Because wouldn’t that just be the **best** way for Ignis to find out_.

  
A hand landed on his elbow, Ignis helping him upright as he sucked in deep breaths, thankful that the urge to cough slowly dissipated.

  
“This is a beautiful flower Prompto. Where did you find it?”

  
_Shit!_ Prompto froze at the sight of the flower in Ignis’ hand, brain frantically trying to think of an excuse. Ignis was looking at him, a quiet softness to his features.

  
“I uh. Found a bunch of them earlier.” Prompto waved his hand around above his head, catching sight of the amused gleam in Ignis’ eyes at the action. “I just picked that one and put it in the Armiger so I could look at it later.”

  
A single brow went up. Green eyes flicked back down to the flower, gloved hand tilting it to the side so that the colours were more visible in the light of the fire. The corners of Ignis’ lips curled up in a gentle smile, and Prompto could feel each and every single one of the flowers that had taken up residence in his lungs. He shook his head as Ignis held the flower back out to him.

  
“Keep it, it suits you.”

  
The flower was placed in a cup of water on the table by the stove. Prompto saw Ignis occasionally touching the soft petals as he cooked, that small smile on his face.  
Gods, he was so screwed.

  
~

  
A single red giant was hard enough to take out by itself. Two of them? At the same time, and straight after an iron giant? Impossible. Or at least, _extremely_ difficult. Prompto dropped to the floor as the blade of one swung over his head, the hot wind from the flaming sword's path feeling far too close for comfort. The skin on the back of his neck felt burnt, even from that quick pass of the sword.

  
Noctis was warping between the giants, hitting their heads with his great sword while Gladio and Ignis went for their legs. Prompto just tried to keep his shots away from his friends, aiming for the smaller daemons that periodically popped up to harass them. A bubbling sound behind him was the only warning Prompto had before a goblin jumped on his back. Prompto squawked, spinning around with his arms flailing behind him as he tried to dislodge it. The goblin bit deep into his shoulder; the blonde howling in pain as it was pulled off him, a chunk of flesh being ripped off in the process.

  
“Prompto!” Ignis' gloved hand pressed down on the wound, trying to staunch the blood pouring out of it. Prompto whined, hand clapping over his mouth as he felt the urge to cough suddenly rise from his chest.

  
Ignis was pulling an elixir out to pour on the wound when it happened.

  
Time seemed almost to slow down for Prompto. One of the red giants turned, sword leaving a trail of fire as it swung towards them. Gladio and Noctis both yelled from where they were trying to take down the other giant, too far away to help. Ignis spun in place, a look of fear overcoming his normally stoic expression as he glimpsed the sword, too close for them to move out of the way. The elixir dropped to the floor and shattered.

  
Prompto did the only thing he could think of.

  
Grabbing hold of Ignis' jacket, he twisted until the Advisor was out of the path of the sword, then pushed, as hard as he could. Ignis' shocked face was the last thing he saw before the blade hit him full in the chest, sending him flying backwards into a tree.

  
“PROMPTO!” Ignis' voice cracked as he screamed the blonde's name, his cry drowning out the sound of the giant’s victorious screech. Prompto gasped for breath, eyes squeezed shut against the pain. Lithe arms circled him, hands pulling the scorched remains of Prompto's shirt to the side. Violet eyes blinked open at the chocked sob above him, immediately noting the tears that had sprung up in Ignis’ eyes. Prompto tried to talk, to reassure the Advisor, but instead red and orange petals began pouring from his mouth as he coughed harshly.

  
Horror overcame Ignis' features, gloved hand gently picking up one of the blood-coated flowers. Even in the dark, the flower was easy to identify as the same one that Prompto had given him the night before. The one neatly pinned to the lapel of his jacket. Prompto closed his eyes again, unable to look Ignis in the eyes. He could hear Ignis yell to Noct that they needed more curatives – a Phoenix Down preferably – but the words sounded oddly muffled to him.

  
“M'sry.” Prompto felt Ignis moving his body, pulling him to sit up, head resting on the Advisor's shoulder. A quiet, pained sound left Prompto’s lips as a hand pushed against his chest, quickly followed by more flowers as the coughing overtook him again. Fingers combed through his hair, stroked across his face, removing the petals that had gotten stuck. “Sorry Igs.”

  
“Hush, Prompto. Just try and keep awake for me. Please.” The desperation in Ignis’ voice motivated Prompto to try and open his eyes again, but he found that they were too heavy. He felt so tired. And cold. Why was it so cold? He shifted a bit, trying to curl closer to the warm body cradling his. Another cough tore through his throat, bringing up yet more flowers from his lungs. Warm blood began trickling out of his mouth, a sure sign that the disease was finally killing him. If the wound from the giant didn’t get him before he suffocated, that is.

  
“I love you Iggy.” Ignis’ grip on him tightened at the words. “I have for a long time now. I jus'... needed you t'know.”

  
Something wet landed on his cheek; he could feel Ignis shaking beneath him.

  
“I love you too Prompto. Please don’t leave me. _I love you_.”

  
Prompto smiled, a small warmth spreading through his chest at the admission. He could hear more yelling from Noct and Gladio as Ignis shook him, trying to keep him awake.

  
Everything faded away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry about Prompto  
> He's fine ;)
> 
> The next days fic will be a sequel to this one


End file.
